


Hey Moon (Please forget to fall down)

by Cardinal_Sin (HU_shipper)



Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/Cardinal_Sin
Summary: First dates with space nerds are always exquisite. Ask Charles.





	Hey Moon (Please forget to fall down)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Panic! at the Disco's Northern Downpour.

"It's nice to break away from all the bullshit sometimes," Charles murmured, tentatively leaning against Roel's side. The two of them were sitting on the hood of Roel's car, parked on the small clearing in the woods just outside the city. It was a clear August night, the promise of shooting stars having lured them out at this late hour. The temperature was pleasantly chilly, the earth slowly cooling off after a long day of blinding hot sunlight. Summer, it seemed, planned on going out with a bang.

The date had been Roel's idea. The man was a big freaking nerd and had been gushing over the meteorite shower forecasts for days on end before suggesting going stargazing. It was a cute and romantic first date and Roel had been adorably awkward about it, and it was because of that (and a few other reasons, like making Roel happy) that Charles had agreed to go. The two bottles he had seen Roel sneak into his bag promised at least some degree of entertainment if the date turned out to be shitty and-slash-or boring.

So far though, it was great. Roel was his usual, dorky self, with big lopsided smiles and shy laughs, the wine gradually loosening him up. Charles had barely noticed the passing of time until Roel pulled out his phone, the bright screen almost blinding Charles in the dim starlight.

"It's starting any minute now," Roel said excitedly, grinning at Charles as if it were Christmas and he was about to open his presents. Charles huffed out an amused half-laugh and took another sip of his wine. He still couldn't believe Roel had actually brought the fancy crystal glasses.

Charles only realized that he was still staring at Roel when his soft gasp startled him out of it. Roel was looking up at the stars, his face open and so much younger than usual. His mouth was open in an awed little smile. Charles followed his eyes and just managed to catch the tail of the first shooting star. Familiar with traditions, Charles made a wish before he looked back at Roel.

Roel was looking at him as well, eyes glinting – from the happiness or the alcohol, Charles couldn't tell – and face a little too close for Charles to breathe normally. He tried to make his heart slow its crazy tempo, eventually giving in and huffing a little.

"So, what did you wish for?" Charles asked conversely, trying to sound as composed as he definitely wasn't in that moment. Roel smiled at him somewhat dopily, shaking his head in that amused, absolutely adorable Roel-way.

"You're not supposed to say if you want it to come true," he muttered, leaning in a little, eyes fluttering closed. Charles could feel his body drawing closer to Roel's, his hands coming to rest on his chest, his cheek. It was as if his body was acting on autopilot. Charles could feel Roel's breaths coming out in short puffs against his lips, and it was all he needed to close the last of the distance between them.

The kiss was better than any meteor shower. Charles immediately felt Roel relaxing into it, bending his back a little so their faces were at the same level. Charles slid both his hands over Roel's shoulders, linking them at the nape of his neck, drawing him even closer. Roel parted his lips on a tiny sigh to let Charles in, as his hands slid onto his waist, thumbs smoothing circles over the soft skin exposed above Charles' waistline.

Eventually they parted, out of breath, smiling sloppily at each other.

"Never mind," Roel gasped out, barely containing a giddy chuckle, "my wish just came through."

It wasn't like Charles had any other choice besides kissing him again.


End file.
